plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Toxic
Not to be confused with Mr. Toxic. |rarity/GW = Rare |image/GW2 = Dr Toxic.png |health/GW2 = 100 |variant of/GW2 = Scientist |weapon/GW2 = Radiation Blaster |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare}} Dr. Toxic is the Rare toxic variant of Scientist in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Any plant that stands near Dr. Toxic will suffer from poison damage over time. Descriptions Stickerbook description They call him Dr. Toxic because he's so toxic. His portable Reactor Pack and Radiation Blaster gives him a green aura that's hard to miss. In-game description Dr. Toxic inflicts Plants with toxic damage just by walking near them! AI Health *Easy: 60 *Normal: 80 *Hard: 100 *CRAAAAZY: 120 Primary weapon His primary weapon is the Radiation Blaster. It poisons plants, dealing three damage to them every second for around five seconds unless they are hit by another toxic attack, in which case the duration is reset. It deals around 10 to 11 damage at long range, around 16 to 19 damage at mid-range and 26 to 47 damage in close quarters. Abilities |-| GW1= |-| GW2= Weapon upgrades Toxic Reloader Yes! The Toxic Reloader is toxic. It reloads faster too. Enriched Urbrainium Storage Urbrainium Storage increases ammo capacity through enlarging the thing that holds the ammo. More Toxic Toxins By exposing the toxins to toxic materials, the damage output has been increased. Strategies With Dr. Toxic is great in objective gamemodes as just by being near plants, he damages them. Keep your team alive using your healing abilities and try to flank your targets. Running straight at your opponents is not recommeneded, as your small health pool means that you can be vanquished pretty quickly. If you want to get closer to them, use your warp. Your damage at long range is good, but always try to get right up in your opponents face for maximum damage. One thing to be aware of while playing as Dr. Toxic is that plants will notice when you are by them, so it can be harder to sneak by plants because your toxic aura will poison them, and they will probably notice you. If you don't want to engage in combat with plants, you should try to stay away from them. Against Dr. Toxic is a tricky Scientist to get around. Try to keep your distance from him. If he gets too close to you, you will start taking damage (even if he doesn't shoot you) from his toxic aura. Shoot him from a distance where he is less effective and you should be fine. If you are a chomper try to ambush him from behind because, even though you will take toxic damage from being near him, you should be able to swallow him. Balancing Changes ''Garden Warfare'' Legends of the Lawn DLC * Projectile damage increased Gallery File:Dr toxic.png|Stickerbook Trivia *Dr. Toxic actually resembles radioactivity more than toxicity. This is because the symbol on his blaster is the universal warning sign for radioactivity; this is a very common mistake in media. The game also mentions his weapon of choice is Urbrainium which is a parody of Uranium, a radioactive metal. **In terms of toxicity, the only thing toxic about this variant could be radiation poisoning, which is harmful to living organisms. *He can ''still ''take toxic damage, despite having a gas mask and being a toxic variant. **This is also the case with Toxic Pea. ***Occasionally, this also applies with all toxic variants. *He is one of three Scientist variants that wear two shoes, the other being the Paleontologist and the Zoologist. *In Garden Warfare 2, the glass in his gas mask is less reflective, making it easier to see his face. *His Radiation Blaster's appearance, the way it fires and its projectiles strongly resembles the Gamma Gun from Fallout 4. ru:Доктор Токсичный Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Scientist variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Rare zombies Category:Toxic variants Category:Rare variants